Healthy Food (Uranimated18 style)
The video starts with Piglet was sleeping until he find food all over on his bed (from New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: My Hero) Clips *Fun and Fancy Free - Mickey eating greens from Turkey, Donald eating cheese, and Goofy eating peas *Sandwich of Death (Regular Show) - Benson bite the Death Sandwich *Eggscellent (Regular Show) - Mordecai eating the Eggscellent challenge *Quest for Camelot - Ruber eating the Dragon meat *The Wind in the Willows (1995) - Toad eating bread *Hello Pingu (Pingu) - Pingu eating potatoes, fish, and greens *Chameleons on Target (Wild Kratts) - Chris and Martin eating cheeseburger and cupcake *Thumbelina - Mr. Mole eating corn cakes *Bye Bye Bluebeard (Looney Tunes) - Porky eating sausages and biscuits *Cookies (Frog and Toad Together) - Frog and Toad eating cookies *Pent House Mouse (Tom and Jerry) - Tom eating sandwich *Dinosaur Train - Tank eating veggies and Tiny, Shiny, and Don eating fish *Popeye - Popeye eating spinach *Burrito Challenge (We Bare Bears) - Grizz eating burritos *James and the Giant Peach - Centipede eating peach *Pigs is Pigs (Looney Tunes) - Piggy eating pie *The Emperor's New Groove - Pacha eating Hot and Crispy Pillbug *A Goofy Movie - Bobby eating Cheese Spray and Bigfoot eating bark *Sinbad Legend of the Seven Seas - Spike eating food from banquet *Herbert's Peaceful Day (64 Zoo Lane) - Herbert eating fruit *Sniff and Seek (The Cat in the Hat Knows A Lot About That) - Nick eating berries *Zootopia - Nick eating berries *Valiant - Bugsy eating cherries *Lunch (Peppa Pig) - George eating salad *Fun Dungeon Face Off (Clarence) - Clarence and Sumo eating meal *Buccaneer Bunny (Looney Tunes) - Bugs eating carrots *Chickenhawk Song (The Looney Tunes Show) - Henery Hawk eating baked beans *Blanket of Woe Blanket of Snow (Fraggle Rock) - The Gorgs eating soup *Kung Fu Panda - Po eating soup *King Kaa (The Jungle Book DQ) - Kaa eating bananas *Page Miss Glory (Looney Tunes) - Fat Man eating olive *Aye Aye (Wild Kratts) - Goblin eating mango *Mickey's Rival (Mickey Mouse) - Mortimer Mouse eating chicken drumsticks *The Brave Little Tailor (Mickey Mouse) - The Giant eating pumpkins *Monster in Cold Lair (The Jungle Book DQ) - Shere Khan eating buffalo meat *Bakers and Fakers (Littlest Pet Shop) - Vinnie eating cake *Club SpongeBob (SpongeBob SquarePants) - Patrick eating turkey *Balto - Boris eats a soap flake *The Monster in the Forest (64 Zoo Lane) - Adam eats bongo nuts *The Big Hat (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast) - Beast and Maggie eating pumpkins *Just One Bite (SpongeBob SquarePants) - Squidward eats krabby patties *Martha Speaks - Martha eats meat *The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale - Jean-Bob eats a clover *Samurai Quack (Duck Dodgers) - Dodgers eating fish *Tom and Jerry The Movie - Ferdinand eats steak *What's My Lion (Looney Tunes) - The mountain lion eats steak *We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story - Dinosaurs eat hot dogs *Donald's Applecore (Donald Duck) - Chip and Dale eating apples *Jet Cooks Dinner (Ready Jet Go) - Sydney, Sean, Mindy, and Jet eating Ratatouille *The Jungle Book 2 - Mowgli eating Mango *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad - Ichabod eating chicken *Koala & Ostrich (The Animal Show) - Yves St La Roache eating Strawberries & Cream *Game of Groans (Littlest Pet Shop) - Lord Twig eat Royal Henry *Malice's Restaurant (Darkwing Duck) - Darkwing Duck eating Lizard Gizzards, Toad A La Mode, and Adam's Apple Pie *Camp Lazlo - Raj eating Bacon and Eggs *Shrek - Shrek eating onion *Food Truck (We Bare Bears) - Grizz and Panda eating calzone *Christmas Peril (Milo Murphy’s Law) - Vinnie and Dakota eating eggroll *Living Mummies of Toth-Ra (DuckTales 2017) - Webby, Huey, Dewey, & Louie eating quesadillas *Santa Claus is Comin To Town - Burgermeister eating chicken *Between the Lions - Cleo and Theo eat meat *Chicken Run - Chickens eating chicken feed *Treasure Hunt (Uncle Grandpa) - Giant Realistic Flying Tiger eating sandwich *Donald's Cousin Gus (Donald Duck) - Gus eating spaghetti *Shark Tale - Frankie eating oyster shells *The Lion Guard - Bunga eating bugs *Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree - Gopher eating summer squash *Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius - Carl eats donut and cheeseburger *Pink Pills (Pink Panther) - Pink Panther eating food *Aldo the Duck (Sitting Ducks) - Alligator eating duck wings and Aldo eating Salamander Snackies *Stripes' Dental Fuss (Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse) - Stripes bites chicken *A Recipe for Chaos (Cyberchase) - Delete eating omelet *The Highway Rat - Highway Rat eating pear *The Gruffalo - Mouse eating Gruffalo Crumble *Bat in the Brownies (Wild Kratts) - Aviva eating brownies *Three Jaquins and a Princess (Elena of Avalor) - Jaquin cubs eating a giant Anoki berry Category:Uranimated18